


Bad dog

by Bratjedi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Handcuffs, M/M, Pet Play, Punishment, Rape, Sibling Incest, dubcon, dubious body praise, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratjedi/pseuds/Bratjedi
Summary: Stan tries to get revenge for what Ford puts him through daily.





	1. Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nsfw tumblr:  
> http://bratnsfw.tumblr.com/post/136018204769/bad-dog
> 
> Also based on a comic I did forever ago  
> http://bratnsfw.tumblr.com/post/128861708149/more-edit-now-has-a-fic
> 
> I rped Stan, my friend rped Ford
> 
> Enjoy!

He had had enough. Being beaten and punished for simply talking had set him off. Sitting in bed he clenched and unclenched his hands, glaring down at the floor. He couldn’t sleep. His side hurt too much from where Ford had been kicking him. He took in a shaky breath, his mind consumed with it. Ford was treating him like a dog. Not a human, not his brother but a fucking dog! He was…he was forcing himself onto him, no matter how loudly he screamed. The thoughts and memories brought frustrated tears to his eyes and that’s when he found himself standing up in a huff. Ford had just thrown him in here in anger and he was glad for that, he had left the door unlocked. He went over to it and as quietly as he could, pulled it open. He wished he could pull the stupid collar off but it was locked shut. He pulled on it a little as he walked quietly but quickly down the hall to Ford’s room. Slowly he pushed the door open, hoping the man was asleep by now, if not he was dead before he could even do anything.

Lee had misbehaved and Ford had punished him accordingly. They had gone over the rules a number of times before and there was no excuse for Lee messing up tonight. Speaking besides barks was against the runes and he knew that! There were no ‘no’s’ or 'stops’ allowed. The only word that was okay was Ford’s name and then only if he gave permission for Lee to say it.   
But lee had messed up and Ford had punished him like the bad dog he was before sending him away to his room to learn his lesson before Ford retired to his own room with a sigh. He could only hope that Lee caught on soon or he would be forced to take more drastic measures. His mind brought up the image of a gag and he hummed lightly at the thought. Yes, that could work. He fell quickly into a deep sleep with ideas dancing around in his head about how he would punish and train Lee more tomorrow.

Lee took in a shaky breath, still mad but slowly regretting getting up in the first place. This wouldn’t work, Ford would punish him even worse. He grit his teeth and just focused on the pain in his side and what Ford had been doing to him. What he was about to return. He swallowed and slowly went over to Ford’s night stand, pulling it open as quietly as he could. Handcuffs, he knew he had them. There was no way he’d do this without them. He finally found them after a minute, then turned to Ford and bit his own bottom lip. With some gentle maneuvering, he had Ford cuffed to the headboard with Ford on his stomach. He grabbed the lube and pushed his underwear down, climbing onto the bed. He pulled the blankets off of Ford slowly and glared down at him before moving to stroke himself to hardness and getting himself slick.

Ford’s eyes scrunched closed as he felt cold air against his skin. He let out a slight moan and moved his hands to try and pull the blankets back over himself but…he couldn’t move his hands? He felt the bite of metal and let out a slight whimper as he pulled at them again. What? What was that? Why was he? he groaned as wakefulness started to come to him, this time with a slight panic going through him. Something wasn’t right. Something was very very wrong.

Lee shifted back as he heard Ford moan and looked down at him, slowing his hand until he stopped. He watched him for a moment, watched him pull his hands and start to wake up further. He smiled a little and moved his clean hand forward, sliding it up Ford’s back and to his shoulder before pushing him down hard. He moved to sit on Ford’s thighs so he couldn’t kick much. He kept quiet as he moved his slicked hand to Ford’s ass, pushing between his thighs and then up, two fingers pressing and rubbing against his entrance.

Ford’s eyes snapped open as he felt himself pushed down into the bed hard. He started to squirm and oh-ho fuck those were handcuffs around his hands. He started to struggle completely as he held the weight on his legs and his first thought was- “Fiddleford?” he asked softly, no no no no! He had gotten lax and not Fiddleford had caught him and was going to wipe his mine! he panicked more, just waiting for the feel of Fiddleford’s memory gun against his head but-but no, instead there were fingers moving to-moving to- He gasped sharply and his hips tried to pull away from the contact as his mind woke up further. The weight behind him was too heavy. far too heavy. In fact it felt like-like- His eyes shot open as he recognized the weight “Lee? Stanley!? What are you doing!?”

Lee rose an eyebrow as Ford mumbled what he knew to be a previous coworkers name. He just sighed and grit his teeth. No going back now. He shifted and pushed his fingers against him, smirking a little when Ford gasped and tried to pull away. He shifted again to keep Ford pinned and then let out a little breath as Ford finally realized who it was. He leaned over, pushing him down into the bed again. “Returning the favor” he mumbled before pushing two fingers into him hard and fast, keeping a tight grip on his brother’s shoulder. He twisted his fingers, pushing them in and pulling them out a bit before pushing them into him using a hard pace, wanting it to hurt him.

Ford gasped and tried desperately to pull away but he couldn’t move! Lee had always been heavier then he and he was finally using that to his advantage. Ford gasped and pushed and then his blood went cold when Lee leaned over and whispered into his ear. Oh-oh god- “No! No! L-Lee! bad dog lee! Get off of me now!” he screamed, panicking.

Lee just ignored him, leaning back and pushing down on his shoulder as he moved his fingers, pushing them into him harder and twisting them. He licked his own lips, cock twitching slightly at hearing Ford scream out and yell at him. After a moment he was pulling his fingers out and then shifting, stroking himself again as he lined himself up, pushing the head of his cock against Ford’s ass. “You know how bad I am with listening” he grunted, then slowly started to push into him, gasping at how tight he was. “Nnhgh-”

“No! NO NO NO!!” He screamed, thrashing under Lee as he felt the tip of his cock push in. Oh god, oh god oh god he’d never-he’d never don’t this. Oh god. “Stop! Lee please Stop! I=I’ve never-” he bit his lip and groaned trying to keep from screaming. it hurt, it burned “L-Lee, Nnnn! I-I’m going to kill you!” He screamed, trying desperately to get away from Lee’s cock, “I’m going to kill you!”

Lee moaned, pushing into him further. He had to move his hands down to Ford’s hips, pushing down on them as he slowly forced his cock into him. He glared at the back of his head, breathing in deep. He reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back as he leaned in. “Gh- how you’re feeling? R-Right now? That’s how I feel every time y-you do the same thing to me” he growled, suddenly thrusting his hips and pushing into him hard, burying himself to the hilt. “MMmmhhn-! Nhgh” he groaned, taking just a moment to breathe in deep before he was pulling back and then thrusting into him again.

Ford screamed and tried to pull away but it wasn’t working and soon he realized that there wasn’t going to be an escape, not right now, and so he forced himself to take a few deep breathes and go still below Lee. He would get his revenge, he told himself, he would. Lee wouldn’t be able to hold him here forever and as soon as he was free Lee would pay. But right now-right now he just had to ride this out. He grunted and ground his teeth before turning his head enough to glare at Lee, murder in his eyes. “T-this isn’t the same.” he bit out “I make it enjoyable for you. I make you like it.” he insisted, “I get you hard” which he wasn’t, not even close.

Lee moaned as he thrusted into him again, holding Ford’s hips harder, hopefully bruising them. “Nnhgh, nnh-!” He breathed in deep, and then furrowed his brows as he felt Ford go still under him. He groaned, irritated and thrusted into him even harder, pulling at his hips. Then he looked at Ford, glaring right back before furrowing his brows and looking a little vulnerable. He then grit his teeth and moved a hand up to grab Ford’s hair again, tugging hard. “It’s exactly the same! I hate what you do to me!” he yelled, digging his fingers into Ford’s hip and then thrusted into him harder, leaning in and tugging Ford’s head to the side so he could bit into Ford’s neck painfully hard.

Ford grunted as he was manhandled and then cried out sharply as he was bit. "It’s not the same!” he yelled back, starting to fight back again, before gasping as Lee made a lucky thrust that hit his prostate. He bit his lip and tried to hold still, not wanting to give Lee the satisfaction. “You e-enjoy it! You know you do! I have you moaning and moving with me half way through!” he insists, “You KNOW it’s true!”

Lee growled, biting Ford harder and hesitated before shifting and thrusting into him, trying to hit that spot again. He let go of his neck only to bite into another spot until he tasted blood. He let go, breathing deep. “I hate it and I hate you! I only do that t-to get it over with!” He yelled, thrusting into him harder. “No matter how many times I tell you to stop, you don’t! It’s not true!”

Ford growled and shifted before crying out as Lee hit his prostate again and cursed under his breath. “You-nnnAh!ah!! Fuck Lee y-you’re hurting me!” He cried out, pain shooting through his body. “Stop! Stop!! Fuck you-you-AHHH!” He screamed out again as Lee managed to get the angle just right, forcing a sob from Ford’s lips. He bit harshly at the pillow under him, refusing to give Lee the satisfaction. His mind was whirling and he needed to think of something-anything….Lee…Lee wanted him to hate this right? He wanted to get his revenge by hurting Ford. Well then, Ford wasn’t going to give him that. No. Oh no. He would turn this around on Lee and make him regret even trying.  
With that new idea in mind he stole himself and pushed back into Lee’s thrusts, grunting slightly in pain before forcing himself to relax and let go of the pillow to let out a wonton moan.

Lee thrusted into him harder, panting as his paced picked up. He groaned at Fords complaints and just pushed into him harder. “G-good” he groaned, pushing on Fords hips, trying to keep him down. He angled himself and let out a shaky sigh as he got the angle just right. He kept at him like that, thrusting hard. He looked up as Ford bit into the pillow and frowned, gritting his teeth. Then he was going wide eyed and stopping, gasping in as Ford moaned for him and pushed back. “No- gh- don’t-!” He growled, shifting to try and push him down, hold him still.

Ford barely kept a sharp smile from his lips as he stopped moving. He needed to stay in character and so he forced out a needy whimper and started to try and fuck himself back on Lee’s cock no matter how much it hurt. “Noo no Lee don’t stop!” He moaned, hoping it didn’t sound too fake “felt good. That felt good, please puppy don’t stop!”

Lee furrowed his brows and groaned, digging his fingers into Ford’s hips. “Stop it! Stop!” He demanded, reaching up and tugging at his brothers hair again. Then he grit his teeth and moved that hand down to Ford’s neck, pulling back harshly. He wrapped that hand around his throat, glaring as he tried to shut him up.

Ford tensed when he felt the hand around his throat and went completely still for a moment before letting out a small whine. Fuck. Fuck. If there was one thing he hated it was that. He bit his lip hard and held still, but all of his thoughts focused on the hand around his neck. “S-sorry. Sorry.” He forced out, his panic real this time “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I’ll be quiet. I’m sorry.” Anything but being choked. Anything but the feeling of blacking out and not being in control of his own breathing. Anything.

Lee hesitated when Ford stopped and went still. He narrowed his eyes a bit and slowly smiled as Ford started to apologize. He slowly pulled out and then thrusted into him harder, his hand pulling on Ford’s throat. “Gh- come on, beg me to stop. This is your fault anyway” he groaned, slowly picking up his pace again, squeezing and tugging on his throat with every thrust into him.

Ford let out a shaky breath as Lee kept hold of his neck. He took a moment to try and compose himself, swallowing thickly as he felt Lee start moving in him again. He started to whimper and tried to pull away from the hand, knowing he was about to regret the words about to leave his mouth “I-is that what you want?” He asked softly, refusing to give in that easily, even with the hand on his neck “for me to pretend I don’t want this like you always do?”

Lee groaned, thrusting into him harder as he stopped bothering to try and aim for his prostate. “NNhh..nh- F-Fuck-” he moaned, and then took in a sharp breath as Ford spoke up. He glared and then went wide eyed before glaring harder and gritting his teeth. “I don’t! I never do!” he yelled, moving his hands to wrap both of them around Ford’s neck and squeeze. “Shut the FUCk up!” he demanded, holding tight as he thrusted harder into him, grunting and groaning as he started to move harder, angry and using it to rock the bed.

Ford cried out as Lee only went faster, the little bit of pleasure he has been getting from his prostate being hit disappearing and leaving him just with burning pain. He bit back a sob and closed his eyes tightly as he tried for a moment to pull away from the hands around his neck before giving up 'just ignore it’ he told himself. Forcing himself to go quiet as the bed started to creek 'just ignore the hands. It will be over soon and then he will pay. Just ignore it.’ He told himself again and again as he hoped Lee would come soon.

Lee groaned, panting as he rocked harder into Ford, then gave an irritated sound as Ford stopped responding. He clenched his hands around his throat even harder, pulling back a bit as he thrusted into him. He thrusted his hips hard, panting as he focused on the tight curling in his gut. It didn’t take that much longer, his hands twitching tighter before he started jerking his hips harder and then cried out as he came, hands twitching before letting go. He panted, collapsing onto him as he breathed in hard, his hands going to Ford’s arms.

Ford could feel blood full his mouth as he bit through his lip. It hurt, a lot, and Stan’s hands only tightened on his neck making it difficult to breathe. He wanted to beg again, for Lee to let go of his neck, but he knew that would be stupid, that that was exactly what Lee wanted. He couldn’t help the pained gasp that left his lips though as Lee’s hands tightened one final time as he came. Ford whimpered and forced himself to hold still until Lee finally let go and collapsed on top of him. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to talk, “enjoy yourself Lee?” He asked, his voice rough and painful “did you like having me under you for once?”

Lee groaned, moving his hands down to the bed and then squeezed his eyes closed as he grit his teeth again. “Shut up, god just shut up” he groaned, leaning up and then pulling out of Ford, climbing off of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up to rub at his eyes as he caught his breath.

Ford turned his head just enough to look at Lee, giving him a hesitant look. “You going to take care of me now Lee?” He said softly, pulling on his restrains, “I always look after you when we finish. I always hold you…” That was unless Lee messed up and got beaten instead, but right now Ford just wanted out of those handcuffs

Lee glared down at the floor and pushed his hand back through his hair and looked over at Ford, glaring at him. “Take care of you? No, you don’t deserve that.” he said, shaking his head and swallowing thickly. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Shut up. Shut up, shut up” He groaned. “You don’t take care of me. You use me and then hold me telling me how good I was for you” he said, breathing a little harder at the memories, of just a couple days ago. He clenched his hands. Slowly he looked over at him again. “You’re just going to beat me once I let you out of those” he mumbled, eyes slowly losing the anger they had before.

Ford watched him, looking him over carefully. “Yes” he agreed, there was no point in denying that, both of them knew he would beat the shit out of Lee for this, for even thinking that he could get away with this. “But you know you deserve it. You won’t even fight back when I punish you.” he went on, because it was true. “It’s already eating at you isn’t it? The fact that you hurt me, even if you think I deserved it. You hate yourself for lowering yourself to rape. I know you Lee. Better than anyone. And you are hating yourself for this already.”

Lee looked back down at his lap as Ford agreed and swallowed, breathing in deep as he clenched his hands. He then turned his head away at his next words and closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. He was right, he wouldn’t. He’d take it and beg for forgiveness, tell him he’d be a good dog. He took in a shaking breath and reached up to push his hair back. He furrowed his brows harder as he fought to keep from getting emotional but Ford’s words were just pushing him over an edge he had been teetering all night. He flinched physically at that word and shrugged his shoulders, head leaning down as he got small, hand clenching as he struggled to keep from crying. He couldn’t take it though and let out a broken sob, sniffing as his shoulders shook as tears ran down his face. “Y-you’ve raped me every day s-since I got he-here. Y-You’re w-worse. You- you treat me l-like a pet.” he sobbed, shaking his head. “I-I’m a person, I’m your b-brother” he cried harder.

Ford watched him, completely silent as he broke down. he let him cry for a long moment before finally speaking up again. “And you’ve finally stooped to my level.” he said, giving him a bland look, “You wanted my attention Lee? Well you have it. But that’s not what this is it? Because you have always had my attention. more than anything else. No. You wanted to prove a point. Prove how horrible I treat you. Were you hoping it would make me change my ways? Were you hoping that I would see the errors of my ways and stop? I’m not an idiot Stan. I know what I do to you. The difference is is that I know and I do it because it’s for your own good.”

Lee sobbed, reaching up to wipe at his eyes as he tried to stop. He shook his head at his words and whimpered, breathing hard. He glared down at the floor, keeping his face turned away from Ford. He looked down as He started to say how he’d been trying to make a point. He hugged his arms close to himself and swallowed thickly as Ford continued. Then at hearing Ford knew what he does to him, he slowly looked over, furrowing his brows and then going wide eyed. His own good? His own good?? He shot up, glaring hard at Ford as he threw his arms out. “My own good? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Why the hell would you turning me into a sex toy be for my own good??” he shouted, anger returning.

Ford kept a glare off of his face and simply gave Lee a blank look. "Surly you’re not that stupid Lee. Think about it. or so I really have to spell it out for you?” he asked, before going on before Lee could answer “You had ten years on your own and what happened? You ended up homeless, starving, and selling your body for quick cash. You are worthless alone Lee. I thought you would know this by now. No, The only thing your good for is for sex, at least you figured that one out, and so I’m taking that and looking after you in return, looking after you because you can’t look after yourself.”

Lee glared at him harder and was about to open his mouth before closing it again and breathing in deep. This again. Always this. He furrowed his brows, frowning at him and then whimpered as Ford reminded him of what he had to do for money. He crossed his arms again and stepped back, squeezing his eyes closed. “I’m not, I’m not” he mumbled, then sobbed and grit his teeth as Ford said the only thing he was good for was sex. He shook his head and whimpered, taking in shaking breaths. “No, no, I never asked you to! I never wanted this!” he screamed, glaring at Ford through teary eyes. He breathed in hard and fast before clenching his fists and shaking his head, turning around. “Rot there!” he yelled, heading for the door.

Ford’s eyes widened as he watched Lee move towards the door before grinding his teeth together. “You’re just mad because you know I’m right!” he screamed at him, panicking slightly at the thought of being left there to die. Lee wouldn’t really do that would he? He couldn’t! “Lee you piece of shit! Don’t you DARE leave me like this!”

Lee shook his head, yanking the door open and then slamming it behind him. He whimpered and sobbed, heading to his room and collapsing onto his bed. He wasn’t, he wasn’t he wasn’t. He was worth more than this, he had to be. He curled up in bed and cried, trying his hardest to calm down. He’d leave him there, he’d take what he needed and then he would leave. Ford was smart, he would know how to get out eventually…

Ford growled as he watched him go before tugging to the restraints. He looked up at them and glared before carefully moving to sit up, his legs moving up. The headboard was wood so maybe he could kick his way out? He didn’t have boots on though so it would hurt. He sighed and sat down only to cry out in pain. Fuck! Lee had done a number on him! But he couldn’t think about that now. Oh no. He needed to think about getting out then he would make Lee pay. He set to work.

Lee closed his eyes, slowly relaxing as depression set in. As he thought too much, let Ford’s words get to him. He pulled some clothing on after a while, getting too cold and then he was left standing there hugging himself and feeling empty inside. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep as he slowly made his way back to Ford’s room. He pushed open the door slowly, fear bubbling up in his chest. He was going to unlock him and then he was going to get beat and hurt and. His hands were already shaking with fear.

Ford was sitting glaring at the locks, every so often tugging at them at different spots trying to find the weakest point in the headboard for him to kick out. He was almost certain he had found it when the door opened and he hesitantly looked over to where Lee stood in the doorway. Was he going to hurt him more? Let him go? He tried to blank if face as he swallowed nervously and asked “back for round two?”

Lee swallowed as he slowly looked at him and let out a little shaky sigh as he went over to him slowly. He hesitantly moved onto the bed and then wrapped his arms around Ford, hiding his face against his back. “Do you hate me?” he mumbled, already knowing the answer. He cuddled him the best he could, knowing he was going to have nothing but pain for probably the next week or longer. So he main as well try to get in a little comfort while Ford was prone.

Ford watched him come over and tensed until he simply felt Lee’s arms around him. He let out a light sigh and closed his eyes at Lee’s question. “I’m upset puppy. And I am very very mad and in pain. You hurt me and weren’t even kind enough to take care of me after.” He answered honestly, opening his eyes to glare at the wall in front of him, “You are going to be punished. You know you are, but do I hate you? No. How could I hate you? You’re my little puppy dog. My little pet. I could never hate you.”

Lee swallowed thickly and let out a shaky sigh against his back. “I’m sorry” he whispered, and then breathed in deep, cuddling him closer. He got small as Ford mentioned punishment and then furrowed his brows. He opened his eyes a little, unfocused as he thought about those words, the nickname and how he said he couldn’t hate him. He relaxed against him, tears slipping down his face. “I’m sorry” he mumbled again. He took a long moment to just hug Ford tighter, to feel the warmth and comfort it brought him to have Ford in his arms. Then he was slowly pulling away and moving off of the bed. He opened the side table, eyes half lidded and looking a little dead. He finally found the key and glanced at Ford with hesitation before leaning over and moving to unlock the handcuffs. He set the key down, then backed up, breathing hard as he slowly sank to his knees, shoulders shaking as he took on the position Ford had told him to take any time he was waiting for instruction. He was shaking, sobbing quietly as he waited to be beat like Ford had said he would.

Ford took his time sitting back and massaging his wrists where they were painful from all his struggling. He didn’t bother to look at Lee as he slowly took stalk of himself and moved to sit more comfortably on the bed, his legs spread as he finally turned his attention of Lee. He gave him a half lidded thoughtful gaze before moving forward enough to grab at Lee’s hair and tug his head up to look at him. “Is my puppy feeling bad for what he did?” Ford asked softly as he watched him, “Tell me Lee, if you were in my place what punishment would you use for this? What punishment do you think you deserve?”

Lee whimpered and sobbed, clenching his hands as he struggled to keep still and to keep from just collapsing against the floor. He breathed hard, then gasped and sobbed as he looked up at Ford, wincing at the tug of his hair, crying harder. He furrowed his brows more and breathed in deep, closing his eyes before looking at him. “E-Every- t-thing”

Ford watched him, giving him an appraising look before leaning forward to kiss the top of Lee’s head lightly. “I agree. But I’m not going to do that.” he tells him against his skin as he trails his lips lightly towards Lee’s ear. once there he whispers softly “I forgive you.” before pulling back and sitting back so he could kiss Lee’s lips lightly too, “I know my puppy was just frustrated, I forgive you, and I know you’ll be better from now on, won’t you Lee?”

Lee furrowed his brows more, sniffing as he tried to stop crying. He closed his eyes and whimpered as Ford kissed his head and then took in a shaking breath as kisses moved down the side of his face and to his ear. Then he was going wide eyed, staring up at Ford in confusion. Lips parting, he grew still, scared and confused. He furrowed his brows slowly at his words and whimpered, then took in hard shaking breaths and slowly nodded, tears rolling down his face. Why was Ford not hurting him? He always hurt him when he did something wrong. He let out a little sob and closed his eyes, shoulders shaking.

Ford pulled back just enough to look at Lee and forced himself not to smile. as much as he felt like beating Lee, he knew this would be the better option. He moved off the bed then to kneel in front of him, cringing a little as he moved. “Shhh, now Lee, I need you to pay attention. Lee, puppy? Can you look at me?” he said, moving to hold to his cheek and forcing his head up to look at him, “Lee, you hurt me a lot so you need to do something about that okay? Can you get me some water and some pain meds? I need you to look after me now Lee. Just like I always look after you.” he added, to remind him that he took good care of him, he did.

Lee whimpered, dropping his head as he cried harder, his arms beginning to give out as he leaned forward. Then Ford was moving in front of him and he whimpered, lax in Ford’s hands as he moved his head. He looked at him, crying but trying to keep quiet as Ford talked. He furrowed his brows and swallowed thickly before nodding. He furrowed his brows at the added bit and nodded again before moving to get up. He didn’t wait for an okay to leave, just wanting to get what Ford wanted as quickly as he could. He was coming back quickly with a glass of water and the pain meds, going back over to him and trying to stay calm.

Ford sighed and smiled as he watched him go before moving to get back onto the bed and grunting slightly in pain. He was going to be like that for a good few days likely and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he was bleeding too. That was just…great. He had just managed to get comfortable against the headboard when Lee came back and Ford reached out to take the water. “Good dog Lee” he said softly, drinking down the pain meds fast and finishing off the water before turning his attention back to Lee. “You can go back to your room now Lee. We are done for tonight. I’ll go get you in the morning for breakfast.” he told him, reaching up to hand Lee the empty glass of water and giving him a small smile “good night puppy.”

Lee furrowed his brows a bit, breathing in deep and clenched his hands as he waited for Ford to take the meds. He parted his lips a little as Ford said to just go back to his room. He nodded a little and looked down, taking the glass. He glanced up at him and pressed his lips together. “G-Goodnight” he said, voice cracking. Hesitantly, he turned around and slowly went for the door, feeling wrong, feeling scared. Ford was going to do something to him, he was sure of it. He’d wake up to Ford doing the same thing he did to him. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before heading down the hall to the kitchen to put the glass in the skink.

Ford laid down as soon as Lee left the room and smiled to himself. It was obvious Lee was terrified; he would probably be on edge for days just waiting for Ford to break and hurt him. But no. No. Ford would have more control over himself then that. He would let Lee’s own fear eat him up until he realized that going against the rules just wasn’t worth it. With that thought in mind he fell back to sleep.

He couldn’t sleep, just laid in bed staring at the door as he hugged himself tightly. Ford would come in, he’d come in and hurt him. He ended up crying again later on into the night, which finally got him exhausted enough to fall into a restless sleep. He slept, curled in hard on himself, his body aching.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:  
> http://bratnsfw.tumblr.com/post/139920500364/bad-dog-part-2
> 
> Comic this is based on:  
> http://bratnsfw.tumblr.com/post/128861708149/more-edit-now-has-a-fic
> 
> I rped Stan, my friend rped Ford

Ford woke up to the sun streaming through his window and his body hurting like crazy. He groaned and got up, stretching and popping his back before slowly making his way to the bathroom. Walking was not working very well. He sighed and took more pain meds, swallowing it down with sink water, before moving to shower quickly to try and get himself feeling a little better but also in the hopes that Lee would hear it and start to panic slightly. He wanted to see Fear in his eyes when he went to go get him. Drying off with a towel he didn’t bother to get dressed, and simply wrapped the towel around his waist, before making his way to Lee’s room and entering it without knocking. “Puppy? Are you still sleeping?”

Lee slowly started to wake up with the noise of the shower and once he was remembering last night, he was shooting up right, wincing and then pushing himself back against the wall, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He had a large sweater on with pants, what he had changed into last night and what he felt the most comfortable in now. Heavy baggy clothing that covered him completely. He hadn’t notice the development but any time he dressed himself he went for sweaters. He breathed in deep, trying to keep calm but that went right out the door as it was suddenly opening up with a nearly naked Ford coming in. He went wide eyed, terror going through his eyes as he pressed himself back against the wall further, pulling his legs up to himself.

Ford smiled as he saw Lee in the corner and let out a small laugh before indicating for him to stand up, “Lee, puppy, I told you yesterday that I forgave you.” he said, shifting slightly and causing the towel to fall a little lower on his hips, “I’m going to go get dressed okay puppy? Why don’t you go and get us some food started. I would love some of your pancakes this morning.” he instructs with a sharp smile as he waited for Lee’s answer.

Lee hesitated, looking like he might break down crying any moment, and slowly pushed himself up to stand. He kept his arms crossed over his chest, hugging himself tightly as he stayed as far away from Ford as he could manage. He swallowed thickly, just staring at Ford with wide, scared eyes. He couldn’t help but glanced down when the towel fell further and bit back a scared whimper. He looked down then, clenching his hands. He glanced back up at him and slowly nodded, breathing hard.

Ford gave him a considering look before his eyes moved to Lee’s neck. “Puppy, you know what the proper response is. I know you’re scared but you need to try and follow the rules no matter what. I’ll give you another chance. Go on, respond properly.” he instructed.

Lee stared at him, scared and then went wide eyed when he realized he was still wearing the fucking collar. He furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes shut, holding himself tighter. He let out a shaky breath and looked back at Ford, whimpering quietly. He hesitated for a long moment before fear set in and he slowly opened his mouth to give the proper answer. “W-Woof” he nearly whispered.

Ford smiled at that and nodded his approval. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen puppy.” he said, walking off back to his room to change. He didn’t bother to put on anything too elaborate and instead just found some cozy pajama pants and a shirt, hoping that it would make him feel slightly more comfortable and the pain less sever, before making his way to the kitchen to see if Lee had followed his instructions.

Lee swallowed and kept his eyes on him as he disappeared and then sighed, closing his eyes as he whimpered. He hated this; he would have preferred to have been beaten. Hell, he still might. He didn’t know what Ford was doing. He let out a shaky breath before forcing himself forward to go out to the kitchen and start pancakes. He was mixing everything by the time Ford came out and he looked over, freezing up before looking down and pressing his lips together, scared.

Ford smiled as he came into the kitchen and found Stan doing as instructed. He smiled and moved forward towards him before stepping up right behind him and pressing close. He kissed at his neck right above the collar and moved his hands to Lee’s sides, under his shirt, and then up to his chest. “I think…I want to jack you off.” He said a mater-o-factly, seeing just how much Stan would try to fight this.

Lee took in a shaking breath as Ford came over and then furrowed his brows, squeezing his eyes closed as Ford pressed up against him. He stopped stirring and set the bowl down on the counter, shrugging his shoulders close to himself as he looked down. He whimpered quietly at the kiss, and then squirmed, arching his back away from Ford as hands were suddenly moving up his shirt and he let out a little noise. He felt his eyes tingle a bit like when he was about to cry and then tried to pull forward at Ford’s words. He shook his head, breathing hard as he leaned forward, trying to get away from him.

Ford smiled lightly as Lee tried to pull away and moved forward, pinning him to the counter as both his hands moved to Lee’s nipples, pinching, pulling and squeezing at the cubby chest. He sighed contently as he let himself play with Lee’s body, enjoying the fat that still clung to it. “My puppy has such a squishy body, so soft. Though I haven’t been feeding you properly have I? Maybe I should be more careful about that. I would hate for you to lose your pudge.” He said softly in his ear with a smirk.

Lee gasped and pushed back against him the best he could, trying to get him off. And then Ford was pinching at his nipples and he cried out, squirming harder as a bright blush spread across his cheeks. “Aah! S-Stop!” he whined, moving his hands up to grab onto Ford’s arms gently. He felt his face heat up more and turned his head away, gasping. He tried to push his hands down, breathing hard. He squeezed his eyes closed at his words and whimpered, letting out a little desperate sob. He shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to get away from his hands as embarrassment filled him. “Ah- ha- s-st- op-” he whined and swallowed thickly. He hated it when Ford paid attention to his body like this, made those comments and played with everything he wished he didn’t have. For Ford to make fun of him, ridicule him when they were kids and now he was telling him things like this, that he loved his pudge, it had him squirming and whining in all the ways he hated. He tried to ignore the heat pooling in his gut, shaking his head as he tried to push Ford’s hands down, his body beginning to tremble.

Ford just laughed as Lee asked him to stop “Lee, I thought you figured out last night that that isn’t going to work on me~” he tisked, his hands moving down to Lee’s stomach instead and squeezing it, “Mmmm~ you like it when I tell you how pretty you are right? You like it when I lie to you and tell you you’re beautiful don’t you puppy? Love it. I can tell.” He chuckled lightly, one hand starting to slip below Lee’s waist band.

Lee gasped at his words and whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt tears begin to well in his eyes. He gasped and held Ford’s arms a little tighter, looking down as he tried to hold back from crying. He gasped at his words and then furrowed his brows. That was enough to let the tears fall over and he was shrugging his shoulders, trying to get small as he let out a sob. He pushed himself forward, pressing his hips up against the counter and crushing Ford’s hand a bit in an attempt to get him to stop. “S-Stop, stop-!” he sobbed.

Ford laughed a little more before biting his lip and moving away just enough to turn him around in his arms. “Oh puppy, are you crying?” He teased with a smile before leaning forward to lick at his tears. “Maybe I should tell you more sweet nothings to make you feel better?” He suggested, wrapping his arms around Lee’s body. “Like what a good pet I know you can be. You will be such an amazing pet Lee. I know you will. And I know you will love it. I know you would if you only gave in Lee. Come on puppy, let’s move past all of this and get to the fun part.”

Lee gasped and whimpered, squirming and trying to push away from Ford as he was turned around. He shook his head, leaning it down as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to get small. Then Ford was leaning in and licking at his tears which had him gasping and pushing at his chest harder. “Get off, get off-” he sobbed, looking up at him as more tears fell down his face. He shook his head at his words, just wishing he would leave him alone. He whimpered and balled his hands up, shrugging his shoulders again as he reached up to wipe at his cheek. He shook his head at Ford’s words, whimpering and letting out a shaking breath. “P-Please, I don’t want to” he whimpered, keeping his eyes down as he slowly stopped squirming.

Ford hummed lightly at that and pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together. “I know you don’t Lee. I know. You never do though, do you?” He asked, moving his hand to cup Lee’s cheek “You never want to have fun with me until we’re half way through. I wonder…what would it take to get you to want me?” He frowned, thinking for a moment. “Lee…how do I get you to admit you want this?”

Lee whimpered and squeezed his eyes closed, taking in shaking breaths. He looked down and slowly started to relax. He leaned into Ford’s hand as tears fell down his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down, breathing deeper. Then at Ford’s words, he was answering nearly immediately. “T-Treat me like- a-a person” he sniffed, letting out a shaky breath.

Ford smiled at that before starting to laugh deeply. “Oh, Lee. I can’t do that because you’re not a person. We talked about that last night, remember?” He purred, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his lips “People can survive on their own. People are worth more than just a quick fuck. They give something to society Lee. You’re not a person. You really should learn that already.”

Lee whimpered as Ford started to laugh at him. He furrowed his brows and squeezed his eyes shut, frowning. He turned his head away from him as Ford kissed at his lips and took in a shaky breath. He shrugged his shoulders and hugged his arms to himself, squeezing his eyes shut more as Ford talked. Tears welled up in his eyes again at Ford’s words. “You hate me. You do, if you didn’t, you wouldn’t s-say things like that” he whimpered, leaning back into the counter more. “Y-You want me to cooperate b-but you treat me like c-crap” he whimpered, reaching up to tug at the collar around his neck, wishing he could pull it off.

Ford moved a hand to cover Lee’s own, pulling it away from the collar and pressing himself flush against Lee’s body. “You get that off as soon as I think you deserve it to come off.” He reprimanded softly before taking Lee’s other hand in his own and pinning them to his sides. “And I don’t hate you Lee. If I hate you, I would lie to you. I would tell you how wonderful and important you are and I would lie, lie, lie.” He explained, leaning in to trail his lips along Lee’s cheek “but I don’t do that do I? I tell you the truth because I care about you and I want to make you better. That’s why I forgave you last night. I knew you didn’t mean it. You were just throwing a fit. But now we can move past that and we can make you better. We can make you a perfect little pet that’s worthy of being called ‘wonderful’ don’t you want that?”

Lee whimpered and let out a little sound as Ford pushed up against him completely. He struggled a little, trying to pull his hands away as Ford pinned them to his sides. He opened his eyes and looked at Ford, breathing hard. He furrowed his brows at Ford’s words and then let out a little sob, shrugging his shoulders and leaning his head down as tears started to fall again. He squeezed his eyes closed as Ford moved his lips against his cheek and let out another little sob, shoulders shaking. He cried harder and finally leaned over into Ford, hiding his face against his chest and crying. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to get small against him. He didn’t answer, just cried as Ford’s words echoed in his head. He didn’t matter. He wasn’t wonderful; he wasn’t anything more than a play thing for his brother. He didn’t matter. He never did. He let out a loud sob, crying hard as the thoughts wouldn’t stop.

Ford smiled once Lee collapsed against him, knowing his words were taking hold. He let go of Lee’s hands and moved his arms around Lee’s shoulders, holding him tight. “That’s it Lee. Just let yourself accept the truth. Things will be so much better once you do.” He comforted him. Last night had been terrible but Ford saw it for what it was, Lee finally breaking and making one final lunge for individuality, one last bite for resistance. His smile turned sharp and he held Lee that little bit tighter. “We can make you better Lee, together. All you have to do is give in and give me control. You’ll love it once you do Lee. I promise you will.”

Lee sobbed, moving his arms around Ford once he could and cuddled into him harder. He clenched his hands in Ford’s shirt as he cried, breathing hard and trying to calm down. He slowly started to relax against Ford, taking in deep breaths as he slowly calmed down. Just give in…It would be easier than all of this. After last night, he finally got how nothing would work. No matter how hard he tried, Ford wasn’t going to stop. He could find some way to leave but then he’d be back out on the streets trying to fend for himself. Which never worked in the first place…He cuddled against Ford, holding onto him tightly but finally relaxing enough. He sniffed and took in a deep breath before pulling away from Ford to reach up and wipe at his eyes, keeping them down.

Ford held him through his breakdown, happy to do so if it meant Lee finally stopped resisting him. As Lee finally pulled back he loosened his hold and leaned away just enough to look down at him. “Better now puppy?” He asked with a soft smile as he brought a hand back to cup Lee’s cheek and tilt his head up. “Are you ready to finish our fun?”

Lee took in a shaky breath and then looked up at Ford as his head was moved. He furrowed his brows a little and hesitated before slowly nodding his head and looking back down. Just give in, just give in and everything would be easier. He told himself over and over.

“Good puppy.” Ford smiled, tilting his head down for a quick brush of lips before letting Lee go and taking a step back. “Turn back around Lee and finish the pancakes.” He instructed, as he moved away to sit down at the kitchen table. He had gotten what he wanted from Lee, for now, he would let Lee stew in his surrender for a while longer before he tried to move it to the next level. They had made big steps though and the rest, he knew, would just start to fall into place.

Lee squeezed his eyes closed as Ford brushed his lips against his own. Then he crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders as Ford pulled away. He looked down and then nodded a little at the command. He watched Ford’s feet move away before turning around. He hesitated, just looking at the bowl and gritting his teeth before going back to what he was doing. He was a little slower about it, struggling to keep from breaking down again but eventually he calmed down enough. A little while later he was serving Ford his pancakes, setting down a single one for himself and moved to sit down, keeping his eyes down.

Ford leaned back in his chair, wincing slightly in pain until he found a comfortable position to watch Lee in. He relaxed and let himself enjoy watching Lee work, to enjoy seeing Lee following orders, and he smiled as Lee finally served up their breakfast. “Good boy.” he praised, cutting into a slice and taking a bite, “Go ahead and eat yours too puppy. I don’t want to see you wasting anything.” he ordered.

Lee sat and let out a shaky sigh, glancing at Ford. He waited before being told to eat and then breathed in deep as he told him to. He was glad he only made himself one, he wasn’t that hungry after everything. He slowly cut into his food, keeping his eyes down as he tried to avoid looking at Ford at all.

Ford ate quickly as he realized just how hungry he was. When was the last time he had had food? Ah, it probably didn’t matter. He was eating now anyway. He had quick work of his meal before sitting back with a content sigh and looking over at Lee, thinking about what he wanted to do with him. After last night it would be a bad idea to leave him alone on his own, he didn’t want Lee to start thinking independently. No, it was better that he stayed up here with him and ensured his lessons stuck. “I’m not in the mood to do work today Lee.” he told him as he waited for him to finish eating. “So we are going to spend the day in the living room together. You are going to sit at my feet unless I tell you to move into my lap. If you are a good dog I might even give you a small treat tonight.” he told him with a smile. Though the 'treat’ was going to be a pretty leash to go with that collar. There was no way he was about to trust Lee wandering around the house on his own any more.

Lee ate slowly, trying to prolong doing anything with Ford. He glanced over at him and grit his teeth to keep from reacting to his words and looked back down as he moved another bite into his mouth. He wished he would stay in the basement…He took in a shaky breath and then swallowed thickly as Ford continued talking. He did however furrow his brows a bit at the mention of a treat and took in a shaky breath. He didn’t want anything. He wanted nothing from Ford. He slowly nodded anyway though and moved the last bite of food into his mouth even though he started to feel sick. He sat back as he chewed, keeping his eyes down.

Ford fell silent as he simply let Lee finish. Only when he was sure he was done, he stood up and went over to him to ruffle his hair. “Good boy” he praised again before moving away. “You have fifteen minutes to clean and put away the dishes before you join me in the living room Lee. Don’t dilly-dally or you will be punished.” He told him before turning to leave the kitchen for the living room. He sighed contently as he sat down in his plush armchair and relaxed, waiting for Lee.

Lee squeezed his eyes closed as Ford ruffled his hair and glanced over at him, furrowing his brows a bit. A small whimper escaped him as Ford threatened punishment and he was getting up, grabbing the dishes as he focused on the chore, not wanting to be hurt. He moved and cleared off the table before going over to the dishes and cursed at seeing other dishes that hadn’t been done yet because of yesterday. He focused on getting them all clean, letting his mind focus on that rather than anything else. Eventually he was drying off his hands quickly and going into the living room and giving Ford a scared little look before going over to him and sinking down onto his knees, moving to sit by his feet, closing his eyes as he leaned his back up against the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them as he looked down.

Ford grabbed one of his books as he waited and kept carefully eyes on his watch. Lee appeared in the door right when the fifteen minutes was up and Ford smiled his approval. He reached over to where Lee had set himself and pat at his hair lightly. “I want you between my legs, Lee.” he told him, spreading his legs for emphasis “On your knees like you are going to blow me. Come on. Move.”

Lee closed his eyes as Ford pet his hair and then furrowed his brows at Ford’s words. He hesitated and whimpered a little before taking in a deep breath and moving. He shifted and moved between his legs, looking up at him, that same scared look in his eyes. He shifted, a hand going to Ford’s shin as he sank back to sit on his legs. He kept his eyes down, trying to keep his breathing even.

Ford hummed his approval before taking Lee’s hair in his hands and shifting forward while pulling Lee’s head down so it was resting directly against his still clothed half hard erection. He pet lightly at Lee’s hair once he was in place and leaned back again. “Much better.” he told him while he turned back to his book. “You’re allowed to nuzzle and mouth at me but nothing else Lee.” he instructed, loving how easily his puppy was following orders.

Lee breathed in deep and then gasped and whined as he was pulled forward. He squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth as Ford pushed him against his clothed crotch and glanced up at him, breathing hard. He breathed in deep, trying to calm down and then sighed, shoulders slumping a bit. He hesitantly opened his mouth, knowing if he just sat there he’d be punished too. So he moved a little closer, moving his hands to the couch for something to hold as he closed his eyes and slowly mouthed at Ford, pressing the flat of his tongue against him and then nuzzled, trying to keep calm as he followed directions.

Ford smiled but didn’t turn to look back at Lee and instead let himself get absorbed in his book and at the feel of Lee’s hair moving through his fingers. It was oddly relaxing and soon he was half dozing in his chair reading the same sentence over and over again as he simply enjoyed having Lee between and against his knees.

Lee looked up at Ford, trying to keep calm. He whimpered quietly as Ford wasn’t even paying attention to him. He sighed and let his eyes slip closed, just nuzzling against Ford and trying to keep doing what he was. He slowly got lazier with it, just nuzzling against him and kissing gently as the time went by. He breathed in deep, adjusting himself every once in a while as the position began to hurt.

It took a while for Ford to notice that Lee was becoming slower and once he did he finally looked down at him and put his book to the side. He was tempted to tug at Lee’s hair and force him to give him a blow job, but right now he wasn’t actually in the mood for that. Right now he was in the mood for Lee following orders and acting like a perfectly loyal little pet. So he ran his hand’s through Lee’s hair, tugging a little harder as he reached the end to tilt him head up a little, “Puppy? You still awake?” he teased lightly, tugging again, “Want to come rest on my lap? Bark for me and you can.”

Lee slowly started to let his eyes slip closed, starting to fall asleep. The petting to his hair had helped with that. Anytime his hair was played with for long enough he fell asleep. He breathed in deep and then furrowed his brows, gasping as Ford tugged. “Nhgh-!” he looked up at him, furrowing his brows as fear went through his eyes. Crap, crap he had fallen asleep. He winced and furrowed his brows more as Ford tugged again and shifted, breathing in deep. He whined and swallowed thickly before letting out a shaky little “W-Woof…”

Ford laughed lightly and leaned forward in his chair a little “What was that? I know you’re sleepy puppy but you can do better than that. Come on puppy. Give me a real bark.”

Lee took in a shaky breath and breathed in deep before trying again. “Woof” he said, looking down, and then glancing at Ford. It was louder this time, trying to get it over with.

Ford gave him a small smile and nodded in approval before sitting back and making room for Lee to move up. He pat his lap before holding a hand out to Lee. “Up we get puppy. Usual position, You remember it right?”

Lee sighed in relief and then slowly moved back before hesitating and taking Ford’s hand. He frowned at his words, slowly getting into his lap. He didn’t really. He hadn’t been paying attention the last time they went over it. He shifted a little and furrowed his brows a bit as he straddled Ford’s lap, hoping it was right.

Ford saw the hesitance in Lee’s eyes but didn’t speak up until he was straddling him. “That’s right Lee. Good job.” he smiled, reaching up to pet at his hair again, oh, this level of control was amazing. “Now kiss me. Properly and deeply.” he ordered, planning on pushing this as far as he could.

Lee swallowed thickly and slowly relaxed into the position, sighing. He then whimpered and looked at him before furrowing his brows more at the order. He didn’t want to. He thought Ford had said he’d relax on his lap, not be forced to kiss him. He breathed in deep before moving his hands to Ford’s shoulders and slowly leaning in. He closed his eyes as he kissed him gently, his heart beating a mile a minute. Deeply, it was supposed to be a deep kiss. He hesitated before pressing forward; squeezing his eyes closed a little as he kissed him harder.

Ford lets his eyes slip closed as Lee’s lips pressed to his. He could feel how much Lee hated it through the kiss and he held back a laugh. That wouldn’t be true forever, he would make sure of it. Lee would love this one day. Would beg for it and wouldn’t hesitate to press his lips against Fords. It would be a treat. At that thought he opened his lips lightly in invitation, expecting Lee to take it.

Lee whimpered and hesitated, not wanting to continue the kiss. He pressed in anyway, gently licking Ford’s bottom lip. He pressed into the kiss more, slowly relaxing as he focused on the kiss instead. It was gentle but a solid kiss, his tongue pressing against Ford’s. He let out a little pleasured sound as he lost himself in the feeling.

Ford moaned lightly as Lee’s tongue hit his and he finally responded. He pressed into it taking slight control as his hand moved to the back of his head to hold him in place as he deepened it, seeing if he could pull any more pleased noises from Lee’s mouth.

Lee moaned a little louder as Ford moved a hand to his head and pressed into the kiss more. Just pretend. He just had to pretend Ford didn’t treat him like crap. Pretend that he wanted this. He moaned again as Ford pressed just right. He whimpered and moved his hands to Ford’s shoulders.

Ford got the noises he wanted out of Lee and finally pulled away and gave him a small smile and a pec for his trouble. “There we go puppy, see you enjoyed that didn’t you? You can get comfortable now if you like.”

Lee gasped as Ford was suddenly pulling away, not expecting it. He furrowed his brows a little, not pecking Ford back as he panted and tried to catch his breath. He looked down, then away as he furrowed his brows more, looking miserable as Ford asked if he had enjoyed it. He swallowed thickly, hating the taste of Ford on his tongue but slowly relaxed as Ford said he could. He nodded a little and slowly, he leaned forward to set his head against Ford’s chest. He let out a shaky breath, his hands relaxing on Ford’s shoulders. He adjusted the way he was sitting and slowly relaxed more, focused on Ford’s warmth rather than the self-loathing and fear that wanted to take hold.   
He just needed to give in…things would be so much better if he just gave in…  
With those thoughts, he slowly started to fall asleep again as Ford went back to reading his book, the man’s hand rubbing slowly at his back.


End file.
